Limits
by 60secondstopain
Summary: The events of Arkham City with an extra little something to spice up some story. Rubbish summary, but trust me the story is so much better than it sounds. Rated T for now, depending on how I feel.


"How long has it been sat like that?" The voice of one of the henchmen rang in my ears. They were only a feet away, but still weren't in reach of me. They knew to stay back.

"Harley said it never moves. You know because Joker and her are starving it." The other responded to the first. Then I heard a crash and a loud grunt. The two henchmen ran further away from me and joining the fight downstairs.

"Get ready for showtime little bat." Harley's voice made me open my eyes and look up slowly. She was on the floor next to a deceased Joker. The long beep was the first clue and he second was that I couldn't hear his heart beat anymore. He truly was dead.

"No!" Harley shrieked and I tried pulling at the my chains. They pulled my arms above my head and I knew my shoulders were dislocated from the way I was positioned on the floor. Harley continued crying and then I shut my eyes again. My head was pounding and my stomach screaming from the hunger.

I opened my eyes again, I must have went into a temporary sleep. Because Bruce was now across the room, tied to a wheelchair. I felt my arms had been lowered now. They had removed my chains but I still felt weak from the hunger. I reached my arm out and slowly dragged myself across the floor. I can hear another heart beat and knew it was Joker's. He was stood to the left of me in the shadows. Harley was now in front of Bruce. She reached out to his mask and I felt a sudden rush of worry.

"Get back here Harley." Joker ordered before coughing again.

"But I wanna know who he is sweetie." She whines as she looks at him and begins to move away from Bruce.

"No ones who you think they are my dear, why spoil the fun?" Joker replies before walking over to me and dragging me by my collar closer to Bruce. Before dropping me back to the floor, where I just stayed lay down.

"It was all a lie. There's nothing wrong with you." Bruce spoke for the first time and I looked up at him as he did so. Joker began walking towards him, I tried to drag myself after him.

"Nice of you to say. But you of all people should know, there's plenty wrong with me." Joker smiled right in Bruce's face. And it was the first time I've seen his face in the light. There was marks and boils everywhere over it. The rumours were true, he was dying. Then how did he stop his heart beat when he was in the wheelchair?

"Take my blood for example. I wish somebody would. This stuff is killing me." Joker chuckled slightly as he spoke his last words. I had managed to drag myself further towards them. I saw Bruce cast a glance at me but I wasn't sure he had saw me completely.

"Why should I care?" Bruce asked and Joker got close to him yet again and smiled even more.

"Because now, there's tiny little bit of me in you too, Bats." Both Bruce and I looked at what Joker pointed to. To see a bag of blood being pumped into Bruce.

"Oh come on." Joker began coughing again. "Don't tell me it's not what you've always wanted." He finishes as Bruce struggles to get out of the wheelchair.

"Look, we're running out of time. I need your help. I nearly had a cure, it was close and then it was taken from me." Joker moved away from Bruce and stood by a window.

"So we both die. I'm fine with that." Bruce replied to Joker; which caused me to look at him.

"I'm not." I gasp out. My words barely came out due to my throat closing up on me. Bruce looked down at me then glared at Joker.

"What is she doing here?" He growled at him. Joker looked at me with a shocked expression and then at Bruce.

"Who, Night? She was one of attempts at the cure for me. But, turns out her blood only makes things worse. Which is why I mixed my blood with hers, before giving it to you." Joker laughed but that caused him to start choking again. My breathing stopped which caused my mind to shut down again. All I saw was darkness.

I woke up to have Bruce knelt above me.

"Night, are you okay?" He asks me and places his hand on my shoulder. I shake my head and cough.

"I need... Blood." I choked out. He helps me sit up and pulls off his glove and places his wrist near my mouth.

"Can't... You have the Joker's blood in your system." I tell him and he puts his glove back on. He picks my up and puts me on his back.

"Hold on, I'll get you some." He tells me and then I felt the winter air rush past us. The bitterness of the wind biting at my bare skin. I began shivering, taking a little more energy from my draining body. Bruce landed on the roof of what I could make out to be the old GCPD building.

"Stay here, I'll come back to get you. For now, stay out of sight." He orders me and I nod my head. I lean against building and wait as he jumps from the ceiling. I sat and shivered from the lack of winter clothing I was wearing. I was only wearing a sleeveless white shirt, strained with my own blood and needle holes, a pair of black trousers, which were ripped at different points around my legs and black boots, the only part that was keeping me warm. My hair was a short cut, shaved on the left side and like a emo cut on the right. I wrapped my arms around myself as I waited. Once I had blood in my system, my heat would return and I wouldn't have to worry about the winter air.

Bruce returned to me after five minutes. He picked me up bridal style and carried me to a unconscious body that was lay on the ground. He put me next to the body and turned around. He never liked me to drink from people, he usually supplies me with animal blood. But, I'm guessing he doesn't have any in his suit tonight. I felt my fangs piece my gums and I bit into the throat of the man's body. The blood ran down my throat and it helped give me my strength back and my warmth. I pulled away from his throat and licked my bottom lip to get the excess blood from it.

"Thank you." I say as I stand up. It felt good to finally be able to stand again. I lost track of how long I was trapped with the Joker and Harley. My body felt alive again. Well it couldn't be alive as I was undead. Bruce knelt next to the man and patched up his throat.

"Will you be okay now?" He asks as he stands back up.

"Yes. I will be able to survive the night. What's happening here? Where are we?" I ask him as we make our way into the GCPD building.

"Arkham City. Strange has locked up every criminal in here." He replies and then points his finger to the vents above us. I nod my head and crouch down, preparing to jump. I grip onto the wall behind the vent and pull the vent gate off the wall. I throw to Bruce, who catches it and puts it on the floor. He then uses his grappling hook and climbs into the vents. I follow hm through the vents and into a large frozen room.

This was going to be fun.


End file.
